DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): The processing of biomolecular sequence and structure data is central to bioinformatics. No attention, however, has been paid to the problem of the optimization of data processing, in order to minimize the loss of information in transformation of biomolecular data. The work embodied in this proposal is directed toward this question. We intend to study protein sequence and structure data processing with reference to the following goals. The optimization of sequence representation for a specified structure representation, in order to guarantee that the maximum possible amount of structural information is carried by the sequence representation. The optimization of structure representation for a specified sequence representation, in order to guarantee that the maximum amount of information is carried by the structure representation.